The present invention relates generally to jewelry; and, more specifically, to a jewelry clasp assembly attached to a pair of chains for displaying gems, gemstones, pearls, beads, or the like.
Throughout history, physical adornment with precious metals and gems has remained prevalent. The universal appeal of jewelry endures despite continually changing trends worldwide. Such trends, however, have influenced changes in the design and use of jewelry. For example, men and women no longer keep their jewelry secreted away for a special occasion. Jewelry, such as rings, necklaces, and bracelets are now worn on a daily basis.
Design changes continue, some arising from purely aesthetic pursuits and others emerging from practical needs. One functional element of bracelets, necklaces, and anklets is the clasp. Practical changes designed to affect ease of use and security of closure have been proposed. However, functional design has not always kept pace with aesthetic design trends.
One such example is the currently popular slide style of bracelet. A slide bracelet features at least one chain which may carry a plurality of slides which may, in turn, carry gems, pearls, beads, gemstones, or the like. Such a bracelet may carry one or more slides, or may be completely filled. The allure of such a bracelet may be its endless variations. Another attraction may be the flexibility of the purchase. Unlike traditionally ornate bracelets which have remained unaffordable to some individuals, slide bracelets can be purchased in a piecemeal manner. For instance, the chain portion can be purchased alone, or with just one slide. Additional slides can continue to be purchased, resulting in a glamorous piece of jewelry with a value far exceeding what could have been paid for in a single purchase event.
An essential feature of such a bracelet is the continued ability to add slides to the chain. Typically, this has been accomplished by one of several methods. One method that is common for slide necklaces is that the slide has a bore large enough to fit over the clasp; thus, allowing the individual the ability to add or remove slides at will. This method, however, is unsuitable for security reasons. More specifically, when the clasp is unlatched, the slides can fall off and become lost. Furthermore, this method is troublesome for bracelets with two chains. Multiple chains are typically connected to a cross piece which then secures to the clasp. Since slides for double-chain bracelets typically include a double bore, which provides the added function of maintaining chain separation, the cross piece prevents sliding them on over the clasp.
When the slide has a double bore, or when the single bore is smaller than the clasp circumference, an alternative method is to bring the bracelet to a jeweler for each slide addition. The jeweler must then either open and close a hinged attachment clasp; thereby, potentially weakening or damaging the bracelet chain with the clasp teeth, or use soldering methods to reattach the clasp following addition of the slide. While these methods offer increased security for the slide, they are inconvenient, costly, and potentially damaging to the bracelet clasp and chain over time. Furthermore, such xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d addition of the slides removes the bracelet""s endless-variety appeal.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a jewelry clasp that will allow the uncomplicated addition and removal of slides to a bracelet, while still providing adequate protection from accidental loss, and, thereby, eliminating the above-discussed disadvantages.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, and meets the recognized need for such a device, by providing a jewelry clasp which will allow the uncomplicated addition and removal of slides, which may carry beads and gems, to a pair of chains without compromising security from accidental loss.
According to its major aspects, and broadly stated, the present invention is a jewelry clasp preferably carried within a clasp assembly and attached to at least one chain for displaying slides which may carry beads, pearls, gems or gemstones, and comprising at least one preferably rectangular shaped pin which is placed into a receiving channel and secured into place by a threaded attaching screw.
More specifically, the device of the present invention is a jewelry clasp comprising preferably a pair of receiving channels for rectangular shaped pins and a receptacle for securing a threaded screw. The threaded screw has a first end and a second end, the first end comprising a threaded portion and the second end comprising a head. The preferably rectangular shaped pins have a first end and a second end, wherein the first end is attached to a chain, and wherein the second end has a through-hole formed therein for securing to the housing. The threaded screw receptacle corresponds in exterior design with that of the screw head and is oriented and dimensioned in such a manner so as to allow the threaded screw to pass through the rectangular shaped pin through-holes; thus, securing the rectangular shaped pins, and the chains attached thereto, to the clasp assembly.
Thus, an object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a jewelry clasp which will allow the uncomplicated addition and removal of slides to a plurality of chains without compromising security from accidental loss.
Another object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a jewelry clasp such that the jewelry clasp housing comprises at least one receiving channel for receiving a pin having a first end and a second end, wherein the first end carries a chain and wherein the second end comprises a through-hole.
Yet another object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a jewelry clasp such that the jewelry clasp housing comprises at least one receptacle for a threaded screw.
Still another object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a jewelry clasp such that the jewelry clasp housing exterior may incorporate a variety of styles, designs, decorative features, and gems.
Yet still another object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a jewelry clasp such that the threaded screw receptacle and screw head may incorporate a variety of styles, designs, decorative features, and gems.